The Toby Search
by ReiOtenki
Summary: Slender sends Masky and Hoody to go and get a boy on the news, 'Toby Rogers'. Slender says they're 'out of shape' and kicks them out of the house!


Hello! Just makin' and AU that I came up with. I'm pretty sure, anyways… er… I hope… yeah. Well…. I hope you like it! (In this AU, let's just say that Masky and Hoody actually talk).

 **-Toby's POV—**

I ran. I ran as fast as I could. The police sirens were behind me, close, but I didn't care. I never felt so alive before. It felt so nice… just to run away. Run away from all my problems. The branches were ripping at my clothes, but I didn't care. I just kept on running. They weren't about to steal my newfound freedom.

 **-Masky's POV—**

"Timothy! Brian! Come here!" yelled Slender. From the other side of the house. I let out a little grumble. I hated it when he called me Timothy, and he knew it. Then again, it's hilarious when he calls Ben Benjamin or Jeff Jeffery. Me and Hoody got up from the couch (reluctantly), and shuffled over to Slender.

"There's a boy I'm interested in." Slender said, reading the newspaper. Slender really confuses me. How does he talk and see?! He doesn't even have any eyes or a mouth. Or, not that I've seen.

"His name is Toby Rogers. Heard of him?" He asked. Hoody nodded. He's the only one that watches the news here. I shook my head.

"I want you two to try and find him. If you can't, that's fine. Think of it as an exercise. If you can't,-"

"Masky and Hoody have to switch clothes for a day!" Ben said. He was standing in the doorway.

"Benjamin, I don't particularly like it when you eavesdrop." Slender said with a glare. Well, he doesn't exactly 'glare'. It's more like a tone of voice.

"Sorry Slendy, it's just that it would be hilarious!" Ben said.

"Benjamin, please leave." Is all Slender said. Ben sulked away.

"Now, you two. If you can't, it's fine. It's just a little exercise. You haven't been up and around for a while, so this is just a little refresher. If you can't, I'll retrieve him. Oh, and you start today." He said. He started shoving us to the doorway. "Also, every day you fail to bring him, you stay outside. You come back when you give up. Good luck!" and with that he shoved us off the doorstep. Greeeaaat.

"We should probably set up a camp first," Hoody said. "So if we don't get him the first time, we have somewhere to go." I nodded in agreement.

We walked around for a bit, found an abandoned shed, and patched up the holes with some branches, rocks, and some moss.

"So where exactly is this Toby kid?" I asked him.

"Supposedly he's dead. But Slender said he was interested in him, so clearly he's alive. And, they never found a corpse. But then again, he lit his home and a forest on fire. He could've burned with the rest of his family. But I think we should just look around this forest for a while. And who knows- I mean, he is a kid- he might find this shed and inspect it a bit. But I think our best bet would be searching this forest." I just nodded the whole time he explained. Hoody always gave the longest explanations. We split up, but stayed close by.

 **-Toby's POV—**

It was daytime now. I was just staying in a cave I found. I found a river, so I cleaned my axes off. I also got some blood off my clothes. Now there was just some burned parts on them. I decided to take a look around, see if anyone was nearby. Or maybe an abandoned building. I don't like sleeping on rocks.

I was following a stream I found, when I suddenly heard a rustle. It wasn't too close. I went into the bushes, hoping no one would see me. The rustling continued. I decided to take a look at where it was coming from. It was a teenaged girl, who got her foot tangled in some thorns.

"Ow… ah, that just hurt more… almost there… dangit, back on my shoe… Ow…" I heard her a bit better now. She was handling it well. My mom got tangled in some thorns once… she… didn't handle it well. I felt bad for the girl and decided to help her.

"Hey… uh… n-need some h-help?" I asked her. I'm glad I left my axes back at the cave. It might've scared her a bit… but it would've been useful. She stared at me for a bit.

"Don't I recognize you from somewhere? Anyways, yeah, I could use some help." she said. She must've seen me on the news. I started to untangle her. It ripped my gloves a bit, but I eventually got her out.

"Thanks… uh…" she said. I had to think of a name fast.

"Roger. The name's R-Roger." Idiot.

"Oh! Thanks Roger." she said. "I swear I recognize you from somewhere… Well, my name is Tabitha."

"Well, I b-better be g-getting home." I said, turning around and walking into the woods.

"Really? There's just woods there. Are you lost or something?" She asked. I scratched my head and looked down at my feet.

"No…" I said. I'm pretty bad at lying.

"Stop trying to be manly," she said, jokingly. "Here, I'll show you the way out." She turned around and started walking. I don't want to leave my axes behind! I'll just let her walk me to the parking lot. We walked in silence through the woods. It wasn't a very far walk. We finally got to the parking lot. It was getting dark, so she got in her car and drove away. Now I just gotta find that cave. I walked blindly through the woods, not knowing where I was going. I suddenly heard rustling. I stopped, dead in my tracks, trying to focus on hearing a voice. You'd be crazy to go in the woods at night. I saw the back of someone. They were wearing a yellow hoodie, with the hood up. I went to tap them on the shoulder, but I felt hands on my shoulders. I slowly turned around, and—

 **-Masky's POV—**

It was getting dark now, and we decided to take a look around the woods. Besides, this Toby kid could be there right now. We were by a stream, when we heard a woman. We went behind the bushes and trees. We watched as a kid went and helped her. She was tangled in something.

"That's Toby," Hoody whispered.

"Should we get him now?" I whispered back.

"We should wait till the woman leaves." She never did. In fact, he started walking away with her. Toby followed her. All the way to the parking lot. I was starting to get annoyed. Was he just going to go home? Does he even have a home? We watched the woman drive away, but Toby went back into the woods. Good. We followed him back a bit, and I brushed a bush, making a lot of noise. He stopped.

"Now?" I whispered to Hoody.

"Now." He said.

Hoody walked a bit ahead, and turned his back to the Toby kid. I started walking up behind him. He went to tap on Hoody's back, and I started to grab his shoulders. At the moment I made contact with him, he whipped around and elbowed me in the ribs. Hoody grabbed him by looping is arms around is shoulders, and he kicked. Not him, but just an attempt to get free. Hoody forced him onto the ground, and I got a nearby rock. We knocked him out.

 **-Toby's POV—**

I woke up in a shed. I sat up, but I realized my arms and legs were tied. I looked around, my vision a bit fuzzy. I saw two guys, one with a mask, and one with a hood. Those were the guys that jumped me!

"Why a-am I here?" I asked them. No reply. I grumbled a bit. "Who are y-you?" I asked again. No response. I sighed. Sometimes I feel like when I stutter it makes people think I'm scared. "C-Can I have my axes?" I asked them. I heard one whisper, though I couldn't make out what they said. Or who said it. They started walking towards me. I struggled to get out of my ropes, but they tied them pretty tight. They picked me up, and started taking me somewhere. I felt around for a knot in the arms, and found one. I tried to at least make it loose, and it worked. I started to untie it. Next I went to untie the rope around my legs. It was hard, since they couldn't notice it. After a while, I got them untied. They've been walking for a while. I was about to make a run for it, when I decided to ask a question before I left.

"Where are you t-taking me?" I asked. I heard one of them sigh.

"Should we just tell 'em?" One of them asked.

"No." the other one replied. I waited a bit, then bolted. They stopped for a second, then ran after me. I lost them after a bit of running, then tried to find the cave.


End file.
